


Everything You Desire

by tunafiesh



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:43:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8314351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tunafiesh/pseuds/tunafiesh
Summary: It’s Jumin’s birthday and he’s at work. His other half (on both accounts) has other plans.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Everything Your Desire  
> Author: fiesh  
> Genre: Fluff, eventual smut  
> Game: Mystic Messenger  
> Characters: Jumin Han, Zen | Hyun Ryu, brief mentions of Jaehee Kang  
> Rating: M - Mature
> 
> _Welcome to tunafiesh! This a collaboration between two (crazy) friends, tuna and fiesh, joining their love for Mystic Messenger and writing together. It’ll eventually be a mish-mash of things here, but for now, my (fiesh) first attempt at writing a MysMe fanfic….just in time for Jumin’s birthday (5 Oct)! Part 1 of 2 just ahead._

Most (sane) people would take a day off to celebrate their birthdays with loved ones. Not for C&R International director and corporate heir Jumin Han. The raven-haired powered through every single meeting and paperwork that Assistant Kang had pushed to him that day. In fact, you wouldn’t even know it was a day of celebration by the way Jumin was acting. Work is work, as he always say. 

At sharp 6pm, Jumin exits his office without even glancing back – not even to acknowledge Assistant Kang’s wish goodbye for the day. He was a man who was already late for his next engagement. As he eases into the backseat of his Bentley, he readily embraces the plush leather seats with a tired sigh. It had been a long day, and he couldn’t wait to be home. 

The drive home was uneventful, as always. The normal rush hour traffic meant the ride feels longer than it actually was. Jumin mindlessly twiddles with his phone without looking at it, remembering the text his silver-haired partner had sent that afternoon. 

 

> _You deserve everything you desire._

And that’s all it said. Thoughts of his lover’s wanton body flooded his mind. It was enough to drive Jumin mad, albeit he just barely managed to control himself from rescheduling all his afternoon meetings. The very notion made sitting down uncomfortable. He was very thankful he was behind his desk when the text came – away from the curious eyes of his employees – and managed to tame down the not-quite dormant beast within his loins. 

His thoughts were once again interrupted by the distinctive alert coming from his phone. Looking down to his hand, a small smile creeps on Jumin’s face at the sight of the sender’s name. That smile quickly turn into a soft groan. _“Must be another cryptic message,” he thought._

 

> _So make your birthday wish, preferably one that doesn’t require any attire._

Jumin bites his lower lips; just in time before a moan could escape. As it is, he could see Driver Kim glancing questioningly towards his rear view mirror to check on his employer. Jumin could only guess that his face is flushed – both with lust and annoyance. He _**will**_ make Zen pay for this. 

Entering the building of the apartment he shared with the actor, Jumin breezes through all of his security personnel and heads towards the lift like a man with a mission. He stands in front of his penthouse doors for a good few minutes, before steeling him for what’s on the other side. 

The living room was dark, save for the moonlight seeping through the sheer curtains of his windows. Quietly padding through the common room, Jumin instinctively heads toward the bedroom both he and Zen shared. 

Taking a deep breath, he pushes the door open. What greets him was something he had not expected. 

**Not at all.**

The smell of soft, warm vanilla and roses wafts throughout the room.  The room was dim. Its only source of light came from the candles surrounding the king size bed, which flickered ever so often. What’s more important is the object of Jumin’s desires, lying in the centre of their bed.  
  
All Jumin could manage is a whimper at the sight before him. His beautiful lover is sprawled on the bed in all his glory, against deep red satin sheets that seem to compliment Zen’s colouring perfectly. The beast within him is slowly unveiling itself. That familiar heat pools in his nether regions. Dilated onyx pupils focusing on Zen’s half hard member, prettily finished with a matching deep red bow. 

“Are you just going to stand there, or do you want to unwrap your birthday present?” says Zen, with a smirk on his face, breaking the stifling silence. 

**And that was all it took. The beast is out to play.**


End file.
